1. Technical Field
The subject technology relates to methods and systems for disaggregating electric-vehicle (EV) consumption from other types of power consumption and in particular, for discriminating between EV owners and non-EV owners using Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) data.
2. Introduction
Recent advancements in certain industries, such as the electric automobile industry, are increasing demand on the power grid due to the significant energy requirements of battery charging. As a result, one trend in electricity consumption for electric-vehicle owners is that power consumption can shift dramatically at unpredictable times throughout the day, e.g., whenever automobiles are plugged in for charging.